Śmierć Ariany Dumbledore
Rodzina Dumbledore mieszkała w Dolinie Godryka. Po śmierci Kendry, matki trojga dzieci. W domu Dumbledoreów zapadł chaos i potężne zgrzyty, które wpływały negatywnie nie tylko na całą rodzinę, ale i otaczających ich ludzi, sąsiadów. Albus Dumbledore najstarszy z trójki rodzeństwa zaprzyjaźnił się z Gellertem Grindelwaldem, który zbiegiem czasu okazał się w oczach Albusa godny tego aby uznać go za przyjaciela, co nie za specjalnie podobało się młodemu bratu Albusa, Aberforthowi. Aberforth nie czuł specjalnej sympatii do tego chłopaka. Uważał, że ciągłe przebywanie Grindelwalda w ich domu źle wpływa na chorą siostrę Ariane. Dzień był słoneczny, ale nie można było uznać go za dobry, bo z domu Dumbledore od samego rana odbiegały głośne rozmowy, i co i raz donośne krzyki. - Albusie - rzekł chłopak w czarnym płaszczu - ty wcale mnie nie słuchasz. - Słucham, ale nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić - oświadczył drugi chłopak o kasztanowej czuprynie. - Łatwo tobie mówić. Nie mogę zostawić Aberfortha z całym domem na głowie. Obiecałem matce, że będę się opiekował nim i Arianą. - A ty tylko o Aberforthie i Arianię. Musisz kiedyś opuścić dom i żyć własnym życiem. Założę się, że Aberforth poradził by sobie z waszą siostrą. - Niestety Gellertcie nie mogę - rzekł Albus zaczynając segregować książki na półce. - Zrozum - powiedział Gellertem, odciągając go od półki - teraz jestem w stu procentach pewien gdzie trzeba szukać Czarnej Różdżki. Pamiętasz obiecałeś mi, że ruszymy razem jej szukać. - Pamiętam... Po chwili milczenia rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Był to Aberforth. - Ariana jest głodna - powiedział zupełnie ignorując Gellertem, który cicho prychnął. - Dobrze, już schodzę - rzekł Albus - przygotuj stół do posiłku. - Już jest wszystko gotowe, Ariana... - Ariana to, Ariana tamto. Nie możesz dać mu spokój ?! - warknął Gellert. - Nie umiesz zająć się własną siostrą. - Coś nie wydaje mi się zęby ktoś pytał cię o zdanie - rzekł Aberforth - nie jesteś tu miłe widzianym gościem... - Aberforth - przerwał mu Albus. - Nie Albusie, chcę wysłuchać co leży na wątrobie twojemu bratu - powiedział Gellert składając ręce na pierś. - Mam już po dziurki w nosie ciebie i tego co tu robicie. Przez ciebie Albus zaniedbał nie tylko siostrę ale i swoje ambicję. Grindelwald prychnął śmiechem. - Tak się składa mój drogi Aberforth, że dzięki mojej interwencji Albus spełnia swoje ambicję jeszcze lepiej niż na opiece nad rozpuszczonym braciszkiem i ułomnej siostry. Tego było już za dużo. Słowa Gellerta wstrząsnęły Aberforthem, że aż piana wstąpiła mu do ust. - Co ty powiedziałeś - warknął Aberforth. - I ty pozwalasz aby on obrażał twoja rodzinę? - zapytał Albusa - Ja na to nie pozwolę! W brzmieniu oka Aberforth celował w Grindelwalda różdżką. Albus podbiegł do nich i stanął pomiędzy nimi. - Aberforth przestań. - I ty go jeszcze boisz? - wrzasnął Aberforth - Odsuń się! Jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na rodzinę stań po mojej stronię. - Albusie odsuń się - powiedział Gellert wyciągając swoją różdżkę - pokażę temu śmieciowi gdzie jest jego miejsce. - Nie pozwolę ci na to - rzekł Albus - nie pozwolę wam obu. Gellertcie, Aberforth ma rację, będzie lepiej jak już sobie pójdziesz. Grindelwaldowi szczęka opadła ze zdumienia. - I nie wiem czy ruszę z tobą na tą wyprawę. - Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Rezygnujesz z wyprawy swojego życia dla... - Dla rodziny. Tak rezygnuje - odrzekł Albus. - A teraz wynoś się stąd - warknął Aberforth. - Nie Albusie! Tak szybko się mnie nie pozbędziecie. Jeśli nie chcesz iść po dobroci, to zmuszę cię! Z końca różdżki Gellerta wystrzelił czerwony grot zaklęcia, które prawie trafiło Aberfortha w twarz, ale ten się uchylił. Już po chwili pokój Albusa przemienił się w pole bitwy. We wszystkie strony latały różnokolorowe pociski zaklęć. Całą trójka pojedynkowała się. - Gellert! - wrzasnął Albus widząc, że jego brat Aberforth przegrywa - Expelliarmus! Zaklęcie odbiło się od wystrzelonego oszołamiacza. - Gellertcie daj za wygraną, poddaje się - krzyknął Albus - Przecież nie chcemy aby komuś stała się krzywda. Ale słowa te nie docierały do Grindelwalda, który jak opętany to odbijał zaklęcia, to je rzucał. Albus, Aberforth i Gellert walczyli zaciekle, cała trójka była wyśmienita w pojedynkowaniu się, ale nikt tego nie przewidział. Nikt nie sądził, że w trakcie walki ktoś wejdzie do pokoju. To stało się zbyt szybko, nikt nie miał choć jednej chwili na jakąkolwiek reakcję obronną. Do pokoju weszła Ariana przestraszona hałasem. Latające wokół zaklęcia uderzyły we wszystko na swojej drodze, ale bezbronna i nie uzbrojona Ariana była bez szans. Zaklęcie któregoś z trzech chłopców ugodziło ją prosto w pierś. Ariana osunęła się po ścianie, jak spuszczona ze sznurków kukiełka, przerażona twarz zastygła a łzy spłynęły po jej różowych policzkach. Kategoria:Montez Kategoria:Opowiadania z cyklu Harry Potter Kategoria:Opowiadania 2014